Crazy Drabble on FB with Raphael
by D'Fuentes
Summary: April indulges in crazy drabbles with Raphael and the guys on FB.
1. Chapter 1

_Crazy drabble based on a wacky FB convo. I TMNT-'ed it! _

_Leo, Raph, Don & Mikey all belong to Master Splinter, not me :-D (Well Peter and Kevin are their biological grandparents, and Nickelodeon adopted them)_

* * *

><p>April looks out her window mournfully at the sky. It's so grey that it's almost black. She sighs, hoping for the thunderstorm to pass soon. She decides to go online and check out what's happening on facebook.<p>

She logs on, and yawns as sleep immediately sets in.

She types.

April's status: Is thinking about a threesome with all this rain...my pillow, blanket and mattress...lol

A soft popping sound indicates a notification.

Raphael's comment: Hmph...u stole my head yes. I was going 2 say wtf I'm hearin here...nice one!

April's comment: Do I look crazy?

Raphael's comment: U passed that stage a looong time ago ...

April's comment: U should be very nice 2 me considering that the weekend is approaching...

Raphael's comment: Nuh uh, u're ONLY givin' me 4.. to spend away... I hafta buy paint & new stuff for the s-cycle...so...blehhhh

April laughs. She made a deal to pay him for painting the living room, which was also supposed to be his birthday present. His price was too high.

She types.

April's comment: Hmmmm we'll discuss that later...I'm grounded for the wkend, plans chngd.

Raphael's comment: Well as u said...hang out with ur threesome this wkend.

April's comment: Don't hav a problem with that :-)

Mikey's comment: April if u join them, won't that be a 4-some? :-P

Raphael's comment: Looks like she would be video-taping the pillow, blanket & mattress whilst they're doin' their 3-some ... Ha Ha

April's comment: No comments :-|

Don's comment: Let me guess, u ran out of film again? (Ancient relic) :-P

April's comment: Lol...no...my 'Anaconda' is whispering to me...

She wondered if they understood what she meant by anaconda. It was an old high school joke that she and her friends used to describe that insatiable feeling of hunger. One of them claimed that they had a stomach that was the length of an anaconda.

Raphael's comment: No wonder u're Glowing like that from over there!...DIG DEEP!

April smirked, mischeif in her eyes. She types.

April's comment: Lol...u see it too?

Mikey's comment: Whatever it is under there, it has u on edge...lol

Aprils' comment: U wanna find out what's under there?

Don's comment: Nope.

Raphael's comment: I'm seeing an empty duracell pack on ur desk...come closer?

April's comment: Yes, u better come closer, u're not seeing right...

Mikey's comment: Is that an extension cord? O_O

Don's comment: S-4-brains!

April's comment: No...take a closer look...

Raphael's comment: Y r ur hands makin such funny movements? U got Parkinson's?

April's comment: Not funny...but come closer & I'll show u why it's making strange movements.

Mikey's comment: What's that buzzing noise April?

Don's comment: Mikey, Raph, April! stop...u're filling up my inbox!

April's comment: Ha ha, r u seeing the shit Raph & Mike r saying Leonardo?

Raphael's comment: Leonardo I'm hearing buzzing sounds coming from April's desk. & it's irritating!

Mikey's comment: Perhaps it's Winnie the Pooh under there & he's doin what he does best! LOL

Raphael's comment: Bumble bee was complainin' about that same noise...

Mikey's comment: Winnie the Pooh went to look for honey, hahahahaha ... but y is he using an extension cord?

Leonardo's comment: Lol...beats me...why don't you ask April about that!

Don's comment: Not u 2 Leo! I'm sorting my emails...

Raphael's comment: Then with all that buzzin' it has 2 be Rabbit & Tigger down there with him!

April's comment: Well, y don't u ask him?

Mikey's comment: Yes, & don't forget about Piglet..

Raphael's comment: Who? Piglet...he's down there 2? lmao

April's comment: Winnie the Pooh & his whole gang! ;-)

Mikey's comment: Leonardo, y is the whole gang down there?

Leonardo's comment: Why tag me in your comment Mikey? Ask April!

April's comment: Lol, I could drop them off by u Raphael, on my way to the store...

Raphael's comment: NO THANK YOU! KEEP THEM TO URSELF! LET THEM KEEP LOOKING 4 THA' GOLDEN HONEY... O_O ... :-|

Mikey's comment: Lol

April's comment: hmmm...heard u got a bee hive over there...

Raphael's comment: Who told u that? a Piglet?

Mikey's comment: Roflmao

April's comment: Ask Leonardo...

Leonardo's comment: Again, why mention me in your comments guys... April?

Don's comment: She's bored & she misses us :-P

April's comment: Who lied & told u that? Mikey / Piglet?

Raphael's comment: Knock knock!

April's comment: Who's there?

Mikey's comment: No one :-D

And April watches as the little green-online indicator dots turn grey for each of the guys. She logs off and heads for her bed.

* * *

><p><em>The End! I'm done with tormenting your thoughts.<em>

_Madness...I know! O_O_


	2. Chapter 2

_Crazy Drabble on FB with Raphael and the guys. __**Part 2**__...(Wait... is Klunk a girl or a boy...too lazy to search, but whatever) On with it!_

* * *

><p>Klunk walks into the room and finds himself at Mikey's feet. Mikey stretches down and scratches the Abyssinian cat's head.<p>

"Hey there Klunk, whatch'ya up to?"

The cat purs and rubs his head against his hand. "Yeah you like that don't ya," he picks up Klunk by the middle and sets him down in his lap.

"What'd you say we write on April's wall, she's sick," Mikey tells the cat. Klunk ducks down and rolls himself into a ball on his owner's lap.

Mikey smiles at the tom cat. "Yeah, that might cheer her up." He logs into facebook and begins his typing. He sees a couple of his 'friends' online, which includes his brothers, Angel, and other fellow gamers.

He decides to chat with Raph first.

Mikey: Dude, whatch'ya doin here? I didn't know you had friends!

Raphael: I think I have one less now, I'll delete ya...screw u!

Mikey: Whateva bro, listen, I've got an idea for writing on Ape's wall...

Raphael: Why? isn't she sick or wateva...

Mikey: I know, just listen.../ read... how 'bout we each write a word from a phrase telling her to GET WELL SOON and other stuff...so it will fill up her whole wall...what do u think?

Raphael: meh... wateva...

Mikey: We gotta move fast though...so that no one else will post somethin in between and mess it up...

Raphael: k

Mikey: hang on...I'll message Leo n Don...

He moves the mouse over the words that he had typed in the chat, copies them, and then pastes them into the chat windows with Leonardo and Donatello. Klunk shifts slightly in his lap and he pats the disturbed cat's head with his free hand. He grins as tiny red numbers pops up above both chat windows. He clicks on Don's first.

Don: hmmm nice idea, but how are we going to make sure that no one interupts it?

Leonardo: I'm in...

Mikey replies to Don: Never mind that...we could just try it...so what'd u say, r u in or out?

Don: Yeah, I'm in.

"Awesome," Mikey yells, causing Klunk to jump out of his sleep screeching. He raises his fur in irritation and jumps off the ninja's lap.

"Sorry Klunk," Mikey apologizes and turns his attention back to the screen.

Mikey: Raph, we're a go.

Raphael responds: So how do we know who writes what?

Michelangelo pauses for a moment and then types.

Mikey: Well I'll start, and I'll send u a message with just the word I started with, then u'll write yours, and send that to Don, and then he'll write his, and then send his word to Leo and then Leo will send his back to me...

Raphael: sounds like stress

Mikey: No, just remember...u to Don, that's all ok Raphy?

Raphael: Don't call me that...stupid S-4-brains..

Mikey: :-P

Mikey types the instructions into a message and sends it to Leonardo and Donatello. They both respond through chat and Mikey begins his 'wall art'.

**April's Wall**

Mikey: WE KNOW YOU'RE SICK SO WE JUST WANTED TO SAY:

Raphael: GET

Don: WELL

Leonardo: SOON

Mikey: AND

Raphael: REMEMBER

Don: TO

Leonardo: DRINK

Mikey: LOTS

Raphael: I HEAR A GOOD TEQUILA SHOT CURES THE FLU ;-P

"..."

Mikey receives a message from Donatello in the chat window and reads it. He scowls at the words.

Don: Raph broke the chain!

Mikey doesn't reply to Don and decides to comment on Raphael's post.

Mikey's comment: TAKE THAT OFF NOW RAPH, U'RE KILLING THE CHAIN, U'RE SCREWING IT UP, U'LL LET SOMEONE ELSE COMMENT AND RUIN IT! DELETE IT NOW!

He sees a message from Raphael in chat.

Raphael: No! :-)

Mikey groans and moves to close the entire page when he sees a message from Leonardo pop up.

Leonardo: AND

'_And?'_ Michelangelo scratches his head in thought as he stares at the word. Then he clicks on 'refresh' to view April's entire wall. Raphael deleted his post and it now read: 'We know you're sick so we just wanted to say: get well soon and remember to drink lots of juice and'

He sighs in relief and writes his message.

Mikey: EAT

Raphael: A WHOLE LOTTA

Don: CHICKEN

Leonardo: SOUP!

With that ended, he stops to refresh the page once more to see how it looks on the wall. This time it read; 'We know you're sick so we just wanted to say: get well soon and remember to drink lots of juice and **Hey April, how r u feeling? I kno u're under the weather & all, but I was thinkin' of maybe bringin sumthin over for ya to eat or sumthin' ... so wat do u want? u can ms** **me**. eat a whole lotta chicken soup!'

Mikey swears and begins his assualt on the intruder. He comments on the post on April's wall.

Mikey's comment: Casey u big idiot, get that stupid post off the wall! u're ruining it!

CJ: WTH is wrong with u? it's a free wall! I can write whatever i want!

Mikey: No just get off! delete it now! delete it!

CJ: April's my gf, ya freakin crazy ass dude!

Raphael: Ha ha, yeah Mikey, ya freakin' crazy ass dude!

Mikey: **Raphael** u shut up, **CJ** delete it!

CJ: No way man, get ya own gf and go crap on her wall!

Raphael: roflmao...this is more hilarious than...wait...there's nothing more hilarious than this...fb wars!

Mikey: No! just get it off...u're ruining it! u're an a-hole! get off now!

Don: Mikey, you don't need to be so rude, just ask him nicely and tell him why you want him to take it off. **CJ** just look at Ape's wall, u'll see what Mike's going on about! Geez...u're both crazy!

CJ: I posted from my phone..didn't need to see the entire wall...

Raphael: Shut it Don...this is funny

Don: Y don't u shut it Raph!

Mikey: Somebody tell that bonehead to get off!, he's the one that's rude...butting in on our post!

CJ: I'm rude, I'm rude, I'll tell u who's rude ya little bald headed ingrate!

Raphael: No Don, u don't wanna mess with me...I can see ya from over here...ur computer screen could make a good bulls-eye for my sai :-D & **CJ** I'm offended by that remark.

Mikey: **CJ** that makes u what...an over grown long-haired yeti?

Leonardo: Guys, guys cut it out...not here...not on FB

Raphael: Leo mind ya own damned business!

CJ: Numbskull!

Don: If u do that Raph, I swear u will never want to sleep again...

Raphael: Oooooh I'm scared, whatch'ya gonna do Donny boy~~~~? Stop fixin the toaster? I can't live with out the toast! Where's the toast? Why's the toast gone! sniff sniff sob sob ha!

Mikey: Shell 4 brains!

CJ: Gnome

Mikey: Psycho

CJ: Crack head

Mikey: Cheap Jason knockoff!

Raphael: Where ya gone Don...u're offline...can't take the heat?

Leonardo: **Raphael **enough!, the same goes for you two **Mikey CJ**

Raphael: Buzz off Leo!

Leonardo: Yeah I will, from here... u & me, 1 on 1...on the mats...in person

Michelangelo looks down at the chat windows and sees his brothers, Leonardo and Raphael go offline. His eyes skims across the 'list of friends' menu and then he notices for the first time that April is online. He cringes nervously and invites her to chat.

Mikey: Hiyah Ape!

April: I saw my wall...

Mikey : Uhm yeah...sorry about that...it wasn't supposed to be that way..

April: Okay...now I'm blocking all of you from writing on my wall...but thanks anywayz ;-)

Mikey: :-(

April: Bye freakin crazy ass dude!

Mikey: hmph bye...

He frowns in disappointment and signs out of facebook. '_Casey better not come down here today...'_ he growls and walks vengefully out of his room.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_How much did I torture you? _

_I was going to put this as a new story but...it seemed easier to place it as a chapter. Oh well..._

_Take care._

_Adios_


	3. Chapter 3

_I was bored okay, so I just want to say thanks to Peter & Kevin for lending me their kids April, Robin, Mike, Don, Raph, Leo and of course Casey (I think they picked up the wrong child at the hospital ; ) _

_Robin O'Neil_

* * *

><p>Robin emerges from the shower, after ridding herself of the perspiration that accumulated after her 5am 3-mile run in the hills, and choses a long sun dress to complete her 'Sunday' mood. She always loved to start her weekends off by running through the hills that overlooked her neighborhood, hidden in one of L.A's small valleys.<p>

She smiles to herself remembering the view of the sun peeking over the area, casting white lines over the houses as it broke through the gaps between the surrounding hills. She just had to tell her sister. The only person in her family that seems to share a passion for the little aesthetic things in life.

She moves across to her bedside table, slides her iPad unto her lap and flips open the smart cover. It glows as it comes to life allowing her to open up her facebook account to reveal a wall that listed all the activities of all her friends.

Her eyes locates her elder sister and she posts a photo on her wall along with a note.

Robin: Hey sis, how's it going? Saw the most beautiful thing this morning, & I wanted to share, 3 ya!

Suddenly, a notification pops up indicating that April has commented.

April: Wow! that's amazing... everything's fine...how r u?

Robin: Couldn't be better ;-) so what about the shop, how's that going?

April: Oh it's coming along, I'm getting a lot of help from my friends, so it's not so bad...

Robin: 'Friends', u always speak of these 'friends' of yours, I know about CJ, but not about the others, I don't know y u don't want me to meet them, maybe u could invite them to come out to L.A. sometime ;-)

April: It's not that I don't want u to meet them, it's just that...it's complicated...

Robin: Complicated? What's so complicated about introducing your friends to your sister? R u ashamed of me? U don't love me anymore... :-(

April: No no, how could u say that Robin, it's not like that, I do love u! U're my baby sis!

Robin: :-D I'm j.k. Geesh...so...about these friends of yours, when am I meeting them?

April: I don't think that it'd be possible...

Robin moves her finger over the screen to respond when a notification comes up. She didn't recognize the name at first, and clicks on it to see who had joined their conversation. She sighs. This was one of the main reasons why she avoids facebook conversations via wall posts; there was always the chance of an intruder. Though, she never bothers to adjust her settings to prevent it because sometimes it can turn out to be more interesting.

'_Mikey? I've seen this name a lot before, especially where it concerns April's facebook activities.'_

His profile picture was an image of a huge wave that formed a tunnel, and a man on a surfboard was going through it. His knees were bent and he was crouched with his hand extended, cutting into the wall of water that enveloped him.

Mikey: Yeah April, y can't we meet her?

April: Mikey get off now! Delete that comment!

Mikey: Hi Robin, I'm Mikey, well of course u know that...I'm one of those 'friends' that helps her out with the shop, I would definitely love to meet you.

April: Mikey, shut up! Go away! Delete that comment! This is a private conversation between 2 sisters, now...please get off...

Robin burst out laughing at April's sudden reply.

Robin: Why hello there Mikey, I'm glad to hear that...so I guess we could probably arrange to meet up sometime, all of us ...

Robin types "all of us" with the intent of rubbing it in her sister's face. April's not going to hold back on her anymore, she wants to know all. A new notification draws her attention indicating that someone sent her a 'friend request'.

She clicks on it, and was surprised to see that it was from Mikey. She accepts it, and another comment from April pops up.

April: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, don't add him...

Mikey: **Robin** yes, I guess we could do that...L.A. sounds like fun. Wow **April** I didn't know u felt that strongly against us meeting ur sis. I'm deeply hurt, u're ashamed of us...

April: Michelangelo u know that's NOT true! u know the reason why u guys can't meet...

Robin: **Mikey** who's "us"? and **April** what's the reason?

Raphael: Yeah **April**, y can't we meet?

Robin blinks in shock when this new person jumps in. She clicks on his name to view his profile, and all she sees is a couple of pictures of a red motorcycle. He was also a mutual friend of Mikey and April's.

Robin: Is he one of your 'friends' too?

Raphael: Yes, I'm her lover :-P

Mikey: Raph, no butting in, I was talking to her first, **Robin**, please ignore my brother...

April: **Raph**, **Mikey** go away! **Robin** I think u should log off now, unfriend Mikey, & ignore Raphael!...

Robin: Her lover? April, I didn't know u had another bf... what happened to CJ? Did u two break-up? Why didn't u tell me? When am I meeting this Raphael?

Mikey: lmao

Raphael: ditto

April: NO! Casey & I r still together, those two clowns r just messing with u...just ignore them & they'll go away... unfriend them...

Raphael: What? what r ya sayin' Ape? u're sayin' u & that scumbag Casey Jones been goin' around behind my back? I'm as mad as hell! I can't believe u, I thought what we had was special...u were like the honey in my tea...now u're here announcing on fb that u're screwin' some other guy behind my back...after he left ya & all ... this is bullshit! Screw u bitch!

Robin cringes and remains dumbfounded over the message that was spread across the facebook wall.

April: Shut up **Raphael**, I will tell ur father on u! **Robin** ignore him...he's just some dumb kid...

Mikey: Bwahahahahahahah!

Raphael: :-D ... I aint just a kid...u know that Ape... the way u say my name...u know I'm all man...

Robin: Raphael u're joking right...

Raphael: About that up there, hmmm maybe. She's still with that goofball, but I AM her lover. April is not as innocent as she likes to let others think...poor guy doesn't even know he's being cheated on... heh

April: Raph stop it! I'll kill you!

Robin smiles in delight over her sister's apparent squirming. Another 'friend request' comes up and she immediately accepts it when she sees the name Raphael.

April: No! no! no! no! no!

Raphael: Thnx sis-in-law, I can't wait to meet u!

Robin: No problem Raphael, so Mikey is ur brother?

Mikey: Sadly...yes. But I got all the good looks in the family, I don't know what April sees in him. I'm the cute one. He's ugly like crap!

April: No! **Robin** unfriend both of them now!

Robin pauses for a moment in thought over April's protests. '_April doesn't know that she has the ability to remove the comments and posts from her wall herself. Ha...I'm not even gonna tell her,'_ she smiles.

Raphael: Mikey, u're stupid enough to fail a blood test! So shut yer trap!

Mikey: Whatch'ya gonna do about it Raphy boy? :-P

Raphael: I'll show ya what 'Raphy boy's' gonna do to ya in a few minutes! Make your will Mikey!

Robin: Hmmm sounds to me like u two got words...

April: Sighs, believe me... u wouldn't know the half of it...

Casey: Hi guys, hi Robin...what's this I hear about Raph being ur lover **April**?

April: **CJ** u better not go there...I'm warning u...

Robin: Hi Casey...

Mikey: Dude, what's up? I was thinking of heading up to that comic book store of yours today...what'd ya say?

Casey: Sure y not...but not 'April's lover'...he's not invited...

Robin stares in wonder at the strange dynamics unfolding before her eyes. Her sister's friends seems to be a lot of fun. She couldn't understand why April would want to hide them from her.

Raphael: **CJ** yes, I'm her man, u got a problem with that?

Casey: As a matter of fact I do!

Mikey: Woah...what would happen if the other two guys sees this?

Robin: **Mikey** what other two guys? :-D

Raphael: Well deal with it **CJ** 'cause Ape aint goin nowhere with u, she's mine & I know exactly what she wants...I hear it every night when I'm with her...she whispers it in my ear :-)

April: Raphael Hamato, I'm going to unfriend u now!

Mikey: lol **Robin** her other two lovers are **Leonardo** & **Don** (Donatello):-D

Robin rolls her eyes, then she clicks on their names to see their profiles. Leonardo's profile was simple, and restricted, as well as Donatello's. Leonardo's picture showed some mountain, and Donatello's photo was a picture of some weird robot or something.

Robin: Good grief...judging from their names, I'm guessing they're your brothers too..

Mikey: Yes...& I've also got a cat named Klunk as well.

Raphael: April, I'd like to see u try, u threaten to do that everyday...u know u love me...u can't bare to stop stalking me on fb...u wanna see me everyday...read my status updates...watch my photos...my videos...u even _'liked' _the ones of my stinky feet :-D

Casey: She '_liked'_ your feet...Ape...babe ... say it aint so!

April: Assholes!

Robin: Geez...y can't I meet them again? **April**

April: Traitor!

Raphael: Oooh cat fight!

Mikey: Wish this was Skype...somebody say Video call!

Casey: Aw crap it's fb, I can't see...

Robin curls over laughing clutching the iPad to her chest. It was so amusing. '_They're so odd and fun at the same time. I can't believe April's been holding out on me all this time.'_

Robin: Aw Ape don't be mad.

Four notifications almost comes up instantly, and two of them came from two new names. Leonardo and Don.

April: ...I give up...

Leonardo: **Mikey** who's her? & y am I 'her' lover?

Don: **Mikey**, y are u calling me someone's lover?

Raphael: Oh man...I don't believe it! Ape u're messing with Leo & Don too...gross...I feel so dirty...somebody get me a rope, a chainsaw :-/

Casey: I need a ... heck I don't know what I need...

Mikey: Bye Robin! Nice talkin' to ya...

Robin: Uhm okay...bye Mikey...

She looks down at the bottom right-hand corner of the page and sees Mikey's green light turn grey. He went offline in that instant.

Raphael: Where'd knucklehead go?

Casey: Beats me.

Leonardo: Uhm wow that's a nice pic...where is that?

Don: Look's like L.A. ...you're April's sis right?

Robin: Yep, & I took the photo this morning when I went for my run, it's a picture of my neighborhood.

Leonardo: Cool

Don: Magnificent

Raphael: I see the geek-fest ended & the sissy-fest just began...geesh...pictures of houses and hills are cool...? **Robin**, I'm outta here, when you organise a real party, just send a message..k

Robin: Okay **Raphael** ;-)

Casey: Yeah, the same goes for me...bye kid...

Robin: Okay, **CJ**

Casey and Raphael goes offline just as Robin moves to send friend requests to Leonardo and Donatello. Then she sees April comment on the photo that she posted. She smiles as she reads April's posts and waits for Leonardo and Donatello to accept her friend requests.

April: Leo & Don are okay ... ~Sometimes! ...so I'm okay with that ...but they're NOT my lovers, nor will any of them ever be... I suppose, someday when I think you're ready, you'll get to meet them :-)

Robin: I think you mean someday when u think YOU'RE ready then I'll get to meet them...& I'm hoping that will be soon!

Leonardo: Lovers? Gross! April don't get too ahead of yourself...I'm WAY out of your league. Now u & Casey...there's a good match...

Donatello: Yeah, you're not even my type, I'm appalled! But I disagree with Leo...Casey is a tad bit out of your league too :-P Just a bit...

April: See what I mean...sometimes... lol

Red numbers appear above the notification icon indicating that her friend requests were accepted. Now that she was connected to April's friends, she felt a bit closer to her sister's loop. They were miles apart, and if this was the first step to get into her sister's secret world, then the other steps were not far ahead.

Robin: Yeah...lol... bye

She replaces the smart cover over the iPad places it back on the bedside table, and goes out unto the porch to look east where the remainder of her family was. Where her home was, New York. '_I miss you Ape.'_

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Between my ten published thingys, (I can't use the word story because I've only got 3 true ones, the others are one-shots / collections of one-shots), I decided to put in a Chapter for this one today. Count down from 1900 hours._

* * *

><p>Donatello was fussing over the modulator because no matter how much he calibrated it, it just refused to work. He set it down picked up the nearest tool to start all over again.<p>

He frowned, _'You gotta work for me this time.'_

He suddenly felt the presence of two bodies behind him, and without looking around he said, "What'd you break?"

"Nothing," Mikey cried defensively. "We need your help with that thing again."

Don dropped the modulator and spun his chair around. "What thing?"

Raphael and Mikey were standing side by side with expectant looks on their faces.

"Don don't play like you don't know," Raph said folding his arms across his plastron.

Don raised an eyeridge at his brothers and sighed heavily. He already knew what they were asking him to do, and he didn't like it one bit. After the last time he promised that he would never do it again. However, this would be the sixth time they were asking him to do the deed.

"Guys, no more. I won't do it...not this time," he shook his head and crossed his arms to show that he was serious.

"Why not?" Mikey whined. He looked even more desperate than before.

"Yeah Don, why not, you know it's fun. I've seen you enjoy it. You like challenges don't you? Why not do it again...it's easy isn't it?" Raph added mischievously.

Don narrowed his eyes at his brothers. He didn't want to admit it, but it was fun.

Taking a deep breath to resist the temptation, he calmly said, "No, I promised not to do it again...and that's final."

Mikey threw up his arms in despair and rolled his head backwards. "Aw man, why do you have to chose now to be so...so _good_...you have no idea what you're missing...why couldn't Raph be the family nerd, then we'd have some real fun," Mikey grumbled.

"Oh come on Donny, what are you afraid of...one more time couldn't hurt...please, I'm begging ya...for the sake of all turtle kind and peace in this household...just this once...do it for us again," Raph pleaded.

Don looked at both turtles in shock. They were both acting rather desperate and uncharacteristic, especially Raphael. He wondered what it was they discovered that made them come to him begging for his help. His curiosity was building up inside of him.

Raph's pleading face quickly dissolved into a menacing scowl. "Well, if you won't do it, then I'll have to find something else to occupy my free time. I was thinking of maybe taking the chopper out for a shake down," he flashed Don the most evil grin ever.

Donatello glared back at him in silence. _It was too good to be true, Raph if you do anything to that chopper I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands._

Mikey was smiling as well.

"Well Donny, are you gonna do it, or do we have to make a flight plan?" Raph asked tapping his foot on the floor.

_Curse you both._ Don snorted, "Fine, but this is the last time okay."

The two turtles high-three-ed each other and huddled over Don's shoulder as he went online.

After a brief moment of trying to figure out the correct password, he typed it in and was granted access.

"Yes," Mike and Raph chimed together.

"Now, add us, add us," Mikey piped excitedly.

Don rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

When the deed was done, Raph rubbed his head and mumbled. "Thanks Don, you're the best brother a turtle could ask for." Then he walked away.

"Thanks bro, you rock," Mikey said patting him on the shoulder, and he ventured towards his room.

"Last time indeed bros," Don muttered and set about to fix the modulator.

A few minutes passed by and his phone buzzed in his belt. He unhooked it and flipped it open. He had received a text message.

-"You promised me!"-

He cringed at the sight of the sender, and immediately began texting a reply.

-"I'm sorry, Raph and Mikey...begged"-

The shell-cell went off again.

-"You lied to me, you promised you won't do it again, now I'm seeing I'm friends with Mikey and Raph. I'm disappointed in you."-

Don pressed his fingers to his temple and replied to the text.

-"I'm sorry April, really, I won't hack into your account and re-friend Mikey & Raph again, I promise...and I mean it this time. Ninja's honor!"-

It took about five minutes before his shell-cell lit up again with an incoming message.

-"Ninja's honor my behind! Go on facebook and you'll see for yourself why I'm unfriending & blocking ALL of you this time."-

Don flinched and shut his shell-cell to replace it in belt. He logged on to his facebook account and went to April's wall.

She was tagged in numerous photos and lengthy posts, all made by Michelangelo and Raphael.

**April's Wall**

Raphael - April : Hey, I just want to know if you sleep without your bra on...Casey says you do, but I don't believe him. :-P btw thanks for adding me again.

April's comment: That's none of your business, and I did not add you...

Mikey: So it's true then? What about underwear, do you sleep with any...why wear them at all if you don't sleep with them on...I mean wearing no clothes at all is cool...trust me I know...but why wear them in the day if you gotta take them off in the night.

Donatello palmed his forehead and shook his head in grief. _No, no, no..._

He knew that his brothers were only tormenting April for the sake of fun, but this was beyond. She would normally engross them in weird conversations, but after the whole sister episode, she threatened to burn all their computers and anything that allowed them access to the internet.

April: I don't even know why I bother to answer you guys...

Raphael: I tagged u in a photo, it shows what happens to u when u sleep with ur bra off.

Don scrolled down to find the photo that Raphael tagged the red-headed woman in. He yelped when he saw it and immediately closed it off while shielding his eyes from the image. It was a photo of an elderly woman in the nude, and her breasts were hanging down to where it shouldn't be.

Casey commented on it: Woah babe, u really let yourself go!

'_God save us all.'_

Mikey: Ha ha I saw it! OMG that's gonna leave me permanently scarred for life!

Raphael: U're already permanently scarred doofus.

Mikey: And the other pictures, geez where'd you find those? Gross!

Raphael: I dunno...google. Google doesn't look interesting today though...I liked the interactive string instrument thing a few weeks ago.

Mikey: I liked the eclipse thing...hey check out what April tagged you in...

Don wasn't interested in seeing the photos that Raph tagged April in, but he was curious to see what she had tagged his brother in.

He almost gagged when he saw it. It was a photo of a naked elderly man, and it had a similar effect to that of the other photo, except it was referring to the male organ. He scrambled to close off the image, and as soon as he clicked on the X, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Don?"

Don jumped and the modulator was sent flying off the table along with other tools. He quickly spread out his arms over the desk to prevent more stuff from falling and huddled over the keyboard.

"Leo, don't sneak up on me like that, you startled me," he frowned at the blue-masked turtle.

Leo chuckled and bent down to pick up the fallen _debris_. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you weren't busy that's all...I was thinking we could..." Leo trailed off when his eyes travelled to the computer screen.

"What the shell?"

He saw the smaller images of the senior citizens in their 'birthday suits' on April's wall.

"Raph and Mikey," Don stated sourly.

"No kidding, you hacked into her account again...she's gonna be pretty mad when she sees this," Leo smirked.

"She's already mad, she tagged Raph in that one," Don pointed to the photo with the old man.

Leo guffawed and doubled over slapping his hand on the desk, "What did Raph say?"

Donatello went back to the wall where Raphael was writing, since he didn't comment on the photo.

Raphael: Woah, what the HELL happened to that man? He looks like he got dropped into a barrel of salted water, and was left there for months! Who the heck would want to take a photo of THAT! **April**, I didn't know u had crushes on prunes. Is he on the wall in ur bedroom too? Does it turn u on? **CJ** did u see ur competition bro? I'd suggest you visit a...uhm...I'm not sure what u should visit...but damn!

Mikey: O_O **April** is that what Raph looks like to u?

April: Yes **Mikey**

Raphael: **CJ** u seeing this, April has a crush on me, she thinks I'm some f_ shrivelled up geezer & it turns her on...ha ha.

Both Don and Leo cringe at their brother's words.

April: Stupid!

CJ: Uhm... for u Raph, that'd be an improvement.

Mikey: Ahahahahahaha!

Raphael: Meh...whatever...I know for a fact I wouldn't look like that when I'm that age...but for u **CJ** that's inevitable...as for **April**, between the 2 of u... I'd suggest u guys get some support system...Dig Deep!

April: Yeah, I'll dig deep alright, I'll dig till I end up in that home of yours, say good bye to ur 'baby'.

Raphael: U touch it girlie & I'll be riding ur ass to hell an' back :-P

April: What's the matter Raphy? U afraid I'll do something bad to ur precious bike?

Raphael: U won't dare O'Neil!

April: Just u wait...

Mikey: Cat fight! (^_^)

Raphael: **Mikey** u there in ur room still? I'd suggest u RUN!

Don had his hands pressed to his temples as he stared at the monitor. "You know, sometimes I think April encourages it," he turned to a worried looking Leo.

"I don't know, but that would explain why Mikey was screaming a couple minutes ago...I think I better go find that shell-for-brains before we find him dead," Leo replied walking off towards Michelangelo's room.

Don sighed heavily and closed off the webpage. His shell-cell received a text message and it vibrated against his plastron giving him a jolt.

He opened the message, and frowned when he realised that it came from April.

-"Well, I'm sure u had enough time to read all that by now, so I'm deactivating my account. This is your fault you know."-

Don snorted and texted a reply.

-"How so?"-

April replied.

-"Because you hacked into my account...more than once Don..."-

-"Well next time pick a harder password...I mean come on...the first six prime numbers and one symbol...that's practically begging to be hacked."-

-"Whatever ninja boy, ttyl. Bye."-

Don chuckled and slipped his phone back in place when Raph came up towards him.

"Donny, I think April is gonna unfriend and block us again, you think you could..."

Donatello cut him off, "No."

"No, why not?" Raph demanded.

"Because shell-for-brains, she deactivated her account," he explained to the red-masked turtle who was standing next to him.

"Oh..."

"Where is your partner in crime?" Don asked.

"I dunno, he wouldn't be coming around me anytime soon anyway...Leo sorta saved his shell," Raph said nonchalantly. "You know, I was thinking, what if you reactivated her account and we mess around with Casey, what do ya say?" Raph smirked.

"No, I'm pretty sure that she would tell Casey that she deactivated her account, he wouldn't buy into it if she magically came back on," Don stated.

"Are you sure it's the same Casey we're talking about?"

Don laughed at the statement and a mischievious smile formed at his lips. "You know what, maybe we could..." he bit his tongue and set out on the computer once more.

Before he could click on the 'Sign Up', a small message popped up indicating that he had just received a message in his email.

"What's that?" Raph asked watching Don abandon the facebook window to go into his email to check his mail.

"It's from April, it says 'Urgent, read now'."

Don automatically opened the mail and saw a small file attached to it. It was labelled 'FYI' and she wrote a small note down below. It read;

'Dear Donny,

I know that you didn't mean to hack into my account, and I'm sorry for getting mad at you. That being said, this is just a little someting to show you how much I appreciate our friendship.

April.

PS. I worked really hard to create this. Hope you like it. ;-D '

Raph gagged, "Geesh, women and their sentimentalities, makes me wanna hurl."

"You're just jealous," Don smirked and he clicked on the file to download it.

Suddenly the screen jumped and a small window opened up. Inside it there was a line and a small round red smiley face bouncing around inside. The line read:

'I just killed your computer Don! Don't hack into my account again!'

"Uhm... Don is that a..." Raph began as he stared at the little red demon smiley expand on the screen and burst into confetti. The computer let out a shrill beep and it shut down right after that.

Don was holding his head in his hands, and his eyes were wide with shock. His jaw went slack as he stared at his computer in horror.

Raphael waved his hand infront of his brother's face."Don, you okay bro...Donny?"

Donatello gasped for air, "She sent me a virus...she killed my 'baby'..."

"Uhm...I guess she's not into all that sentimental stuff," Raph shrugged.

Then his shell-cell beeped. Raph pulled it out and read the text message that was on it.

-"Did Don like the thing I sent him? Tell him I'll help him fix it...whenever I get a chance...as for you...your 'baby' is next. See ya later :-)"-

Raph's eyes widened with fear and he looked back at Donatello who was still in shock. "Uhm...Don...do you think you could..."

Donatello turned his head to his brother and glared, "This is all your fault."

Raph smiled sheepishly and stepped back from the purple-masked turtle. "Hey Genius, don't blame it all on me okay...how was I supposed to know that she was gonna send ya that virus. I mean, you _did_ hack into her account...Donny?"

Donatello didn't blink and lunged at the older turtle. Both of them landed on the floor brawling.

Leo returned to see Raph and Don rolling on the floor and sighed. "Don you need some help bro," he was laughing somewhat since Don looked like he was the one attacking Raphael, whereas the latter was in a defensive mode.

"No," Raph growled. "Help me...he attacked me...Leo."

Leo chuckled, "Nope, you I could handle. An angry Don however, is not someting I wanna tango with."

* * *

><p><em>Time: 2100 hours<em>

_Are you okay reader?_


End file.
